Daughter of the Master
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: The daughter of Malik Ishtar. Two Millennium Items. Can she protect her friends and family against the evil that is working its way into everybody's soul? And can she make it in the world when her most important treasure is taken away? Please read, I'm in
1. Default Chapter

DAUGHTER OF THE MASTER

CHAPTER ONE

PRINCESS FLAME

PF: Yes, another fic. So sue me. No, don't really; just…uh…yell at a poster? Okay…I'm going now…*scurries off*

Disclaimer: PF: For this I will use…Rishid! *pulls Rishid onto stage*

Rishid: Princess Flame does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She merely owns a video game, cards, a tin, an action figure, a model, and a notebook.

PF: Gee…Not technical are you? On with the fic.

~*~Malik's POV~*~

            I know she's my daughter. She has my eyes. But why I kept her, is still a mystery to me. I could've killed her easily with my Rod. Or I could've given her to Isis. But no; I brought her in my home and raised her. 

            The night I found her was in the middle of winter. Snow was at least an inch thick on the steps, and still falling. But there she was, wrapped in a thick blanket, crying her little heart out. My heart weakened, and I brought her in. 

            Now she is fifteen, and attending the same school I did in my youth. And she's made friends with the children of those I once was enemies with. But she's still my baby girl, and her mother is still unknown. 

            Shana proves to be a mix of me, as well as Marik. So he is partially her father as well. But the girl could be much more than that. She's beautiful and talented, and she could get far in the world. But she wishes to stay here, and serve her father, as Egyptian girls usually do when they reach the age of seventeen.

            "Father! Where are you?" Her voice calls out. One of her talents was singing, and she did so beautifully.

~*~Authoress's POV~*~

            "I am in here Shana," he replies, putting away the book.

            His daughter entered the room, looking a bit scared. "Father…I lost Ryou. I can't find him anywhere." She bowed her head, dark blond hair falling in a sheet to hide her face.

            Malik smiled gently. "It's alright. I will help you look for him."

~*~Malik's POV~*~ (PF: Sorry, but it sounds so sucky from my POV.)

            We begin to search for Ryou, our cat. He likes to hide, so Shana checks all the low places, while I check the higher ones she can't reach. 

            As I walk by the bookcase, a white streak came pelting out of it and down the hall towards Shana's room.

             "Shana, he headed to your room," I say to her, chuckling warmly as she dashes past me in pursuit of our pet.

            A few moments later, she returns with the cat in her arms, purring loudly as she rubbed his ear. A scratch was becoming clearer across her left cheek. She sits next to me on the couch, still clutching her beloved feline.

            "I miss Ryou, father. He was very kind to me, remember?" 

            I do. He wasn't that fond of me, but seeing as I had to raise Shana alone, he helped me, along with that freak Tea, whom he married (PF: Actually, I hate this pairing, but it seemed right for this fic). Together, they had taught Shana what she needed to know from a capable father and mother figure.

            "I suppose…maybe…" I start.

            Shana sits bolt upright. "What?"

            Laughing a bit, I continue before my daughter goes mad from suspense. "I suppose that maybe we could go visit. I'm off next week. The whole division is, and you have a school vacation, so I thought we could go see them before your birthday."

            Joy flooded her face, where shadows of depression were a moment ago. "Oh, father! It would be so wonderful! Wait…this won't be my whole birthday present, will it?"

            "No. There will be more, don't worry."

            Shana jumped up, depositing Ryou onto my lap. "I'm going to IM Rain! Don't shut the power off like last time!" She ran out of the room, hair fanning out behind her.

            I look at the cat, which looks at me with chocolate eyes. "Sometimes I don't understand teenage girls. Do you?"

            Ryou answered with a meow, and then jumped off my lap to play with his foil ball.

~*~Malik's Book~*~

            Shana has no clue what is going to happen. She has no clue that she will be given the Millennium Rod and Amulet. But, It is her time to carry on the Items, and since there are no more Ishtar boys, they go to her. And I hope that she will be able to control their powers.

            Bakura and Yami are going to attend the ceremony, as well as Rishid and Shadi. The friends Shana spends time with have been invited, and since they know about the Millennium Items, they agreed to come. So that means all of Yami's hikari's friends will be there, as well as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, with their daughters Selene (Mokuba), and Kaira (Seto).

            But the feeling of dread is getting stronger. I feel as if something terrible will happen to Shana, as a result of the Items. 

            I must push the feelings aside for now, and help Shana pick out her outfit for her concert tonight. She is singing in front of the entire student body and their parents. She is prepared, but she has the usual case of the jitters.

PF: I think that was pretty good. Um…R&R, pretty please with sugar and chocolate sauce and caramel sauce and Pixi Stix powder and a cherry and sprinkles and banana slices and nuts and cookie crumbs and candy bar pieces and marshmallows and M&Ms and Reises Pieces and a Millennium Item on top? First reviewer gets a sundae with everything they want on it. So get reviewing!

Rishid: How are you able to pay for all that?!

PF: *grins and hides Rishid's credit card behind back*    


	2. The perfomance

DAUGHTER OF THE MASTER  
PRINCESS FLAME  
CHAPTER 2

PF: Here's the next chapter!

~*~Marik's POV~*~ (thoughts/journal/voice over)

            Shana truly is special. A mix, if you will. She's got the cleaning obsession and eyes from Malik, a wild side and evil streak from me, and the hair, body, and general attitude from whoever her mother was.

            Her greatest loves are her friends, family, and talents. She loves to be with everything at once, like she will be later. The only problem with her, though, is her panic attacks. They are very rare, but they do occur. 

(no more voice over)

            I look up as Shana come screeching down the stairs. She's holding what seems to be her violet blouse.

            "Papa Marik! I found you! Where's father? I need him to help me. Oh, where is she?" She wailed.

            "Shana, calm down. You're going to send yourself into a panic. Malik's in our room, what do you need?" I asked, gripping her shoulders.

            Shana gulped some air, and then said, "My blouse is ripped from Ryou and I need him to sew it up. I don't have time."

            Teenage girls…"Alright, give me the shirt, go get ready otherwise. It'll be fixed. Go." I shoved her towards the stairs and started for the room I shared with Malik. Why he never taught her to sew I'll never know. She seems to have more ripped clothes than I knives.

            Half an hour later found Malik and I sitting in the auditorium of Domino High. It was crowded, and my nerves were growing thin with the people around me. But I held back, seeing as if I did anything wrong, I would have to face two angry figures when we got home.

            "Welcome parents, to our annual talent class performance night. Our students have worked hard this year, perfecting their acts and readying for the future." That bitch of a woman talks too much. "So, performing first is Allie Mutou."

            For two hours, _two fucking hours_, we sat through other brats' performances. Finally, the woman came back on stage and presented Shana. 

            "For the finale, our best student, Shana Ishtar, will be singing the song, I'm With You."

            Shana walked on stage, and a few whistles rang out. My eye twitched, but let it go. I wasn't going to ruin my little girl's night.

"I'm standing on the bridge, 

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought that you'd be here

By now.

There's nothing but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground.

I'm listening but there's

No sound.

Isn't anyone trying to

Find me?

Won't somebody come

Take me home?

It's a damn cold night.

Trying to figure out

This life.

Won't you…

Take me by the hand 

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I…I'm with you…

I'm looking for a place, 

I'm searching for a face,

Is anybody here, I know?

'Cause nothing going right,

And everything's a mess,

And noone likes to be

Alone.

Isn't anyone trying to 

Find me?

Won't somebody come 

Take me home?

It's that damn cold night.

Trying to figure out this life.

Won't you…

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know what you are

But I…I'm with you…

Oh…

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah!

It's that damn cold night.

Trying to figure out this life.

Won't you…

Take me by the hand, 

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are

But I…I'm with you…

I'm with you…"

            My eyes were wide. That was awesome. The best I've ever heard out of her.

            Shana glanced at me and Malik, before looking back to the rest of the audience. We stood up, clapping for her, and the rest followed suit. Stupid mortals…

            My girl beamed, and then walked off. As the applauding died down, the woman concluded everything. 

            "We are very glad you came, and hope you will support your children in whatever decision they make for themselves. Hopefully you will come again."

            Everybody began to leave and find their families. We didn't have to go far before I was hugged from behind.

            "Oh, Papa Marik, I knew you would love it! How'd I do?" Shana squealed.

            I turned around. Shana was grinning up at me, eyes shining with glee. "You did wonderful, my little Sand Star."

            She giggled at her nickname, and ran off to find Yugi's girl, Allie, I think her name is. 

            Malik nudged me in the ribs, leading me to the car. I shouted to Shana, "We'll be at the car!" I saw her head nod, still talking to Allie.

(voice over)

            The poor girl will be devastated to find out. The news will break her heart, but it will have to be done. There is no other way. Unless…

            I will try my hardest to change things around. But I cannot promise anything, even to myself.

PF: That took a while, considering I had to write the song from memory. Anyway, this thing is almost four pages long, so I thing I'll go now. Oh yeah, song is Avril Laveinge(sp?)'s, and YGO is Kazuki Takahashi's. I own Shana and Allie. I do not own the lady. She's just a person who is in no way tied to the rest of the story. I promise next chapter will be the beginning of the adventure. BaiBai!


	3. A conversation, an argument, and a runaw...

DAUGHTER OF THE MASTER

CHAPTER 3-A CONVERSATION, AN ARGUMENT, AND A RUNAWAY

FCO: I'm finally back with chapter three of my fic. Before we get going, response to my only reviewer, Yami Moon.

YMThanks for reviewing. Since you asked so nicely, here's the next chapter and a box of Girl Scout Cookies! hands over box

Disclaimer: I only own the kids, such as Shana, Allie, and Rain. YGO belongs to Takahashi-sensei. Just borrowing.

Malik's Book

Today is the day I tell Shana. She has to know about the ritual. We cannot put this off any longer, and if we do, the Gods will be angry. We cannot put Shana in danger. So we must perform the ritual and give her the Millennium Rod.

Shana's POV

"Rain, what are you doing right now?" I asked, petting Ryou.

"Um, nothing, Shana. Why?" Rain replied. Her voice was quiet and hard to hear, but I heard her.

I grinned, even though she couldn't see it over the phone. "My father said we're going to come and visit you guys. He told me last night after my performance."

Rain gasped. "Really? Wow...Oh, how was the performance?"

"It was great." I rolled over onto my back. "Papa Marik loved it, if that tells you anything. Father bought me a rose on the way home. I wish you could have been there. Oh, Allie says hi."

"Well, next time you see her, tell her hello for me." Rain must've switched ears because I heard her earrings jingling against the phone. She's got a bunch.

"I will. How's Egypt during the summer?" I grinned.

Rain sighed. "Hot, humid, and sticky." Giggling, there was a pause. "Oh, I have to go. Bakura's back. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up and stretched out on my bed. It was only twelve thirty, but already I was bored. I must have fallen asleep for a while, because when I felt someone sit on my bed, I opened my eyes to see Father watching me, my clock read three twenty-seven.

"Have a nice nap?"

I nodded and sat up to lean on my pillows. "So, what's going on?"

He sighed and looked at his hands. Not looking at me, he started, "Shana, you know about the ritual I went through when I was young. I was given the Millennium Rod, and not long after, Isis was given her ritual.

"I know this story already, Father. Aunt Isis got the Necklace, saw the future, and then everything else you told me."

"Yes, Shana." Father put a hand on my leg. "But now, it's you're turn. It's time for you to receive the Rod."

I blinked at him, and then it clicked. "I get the Millennium Rod? But won't that destroy Papa Marik? I won't do it."

"Shana, I cannot prevent it! You must be given the ritual! The Gods will be angry!"

Malik's POV

Shana got off her bed and walked to her desk. She picked up a picture, and then turned to me, her lavender eyes furious.

"Well, let them be angry!" She put the picture in my hands gently. "I love Papa Marik, and I will not destroy him."

I looked at the photo. It was taken last Christmas. We had been at a party and Marik and I had been drinking spiked eggnog. Shana had been standing under mistletoe without realizing it, so I stood on one side of her, Marik on the other, and we both kissed her cheeks. Somebody had taken the picture right then. Shana's eyes were wide and she had a blush across her face.

"Shana, I know you love him. I love him too, with everything I am, but this ritual must take place," I stated roughly. "If he goes, then that's a risk we'll have to take."

My daughter snatched the photo from me. "There is no we! I will not take part in the ritual. I will not be forced into something I don't want to do. You can't force me." She spun away, her blond hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Get out of my room. Now."

I stood up. "Shana, there is nothing I can do about it! You are an Ishtar, my daughter, and you will get the Rod. Allie is getting the puzzle, Kayla gets the Necklace, and Rain gets the Ring. The ritual will be for all of you. Even Kita will be receiving her Item, the Scales. And Shadi has decided to give you the Ankh as well."

"I would rather have the Ankh than the Rod," Shana snapped. She sat at her computer. "Get out of my room, now."

"We'll talk later." I left and closed the door behind me.

Shana's POV

As soon as Father left, I pulled my backpack from my closet. I put in my cell phone, my laptop, a few notebooks, my pen, and my stuffed panther. In the next pocket, I put in some jeans, shirts, and underthings. Lastly I put in my medication (I'm asthmatic and a diabetic), my brush, a few other little things, and closed it up.

Opening my closet, I pulled out my cloak, my boots, and a flashlight. It had gotten dark while we were talking. I put my cloak on, then my boots. After I pulled my backpack on, I tucked the photo into a pocket in my cloak, opened my window, climbed out, and made my way to the Domino airport.

FCO: Anybody wondering where she's going? Well, I don't know either. But we all have to wait for later chapters to find out. But in the mean time, review and make me happy!


End file.
